


The Promise on Raining Days

by celesta1017, Yiyun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 他一直遵守著那個約定，即使死亡將他們分開。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 跟點墨期末爆衝出來了小段子，我們不是故意的。
> 
> 點墨的AO3： https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017  
> 點墨的噗浪： https://www.plurk.com/restandrebirth
> 
> 求有人教我要怎麼鑲嵌連結。

　　雨天時，Gellert Grindelwald會特地到一處破爛、無人居住的公寓，一處早已廢棄的據點，什麼都沒有。但只有在這個公寓的壁爐會和Albus在霍格華茲的壁爐相通。

　　雨天的夜晚是他們默不作聲的日子，Albus回到房間看到他時不會訝異，從他脫下隨意扔在沙發上的大衣上未乾的水氣與鞋底的淤泥可以知道他離開時德國正在下雨。他們會花一整個晚上耳鬢廝磨，絕口不提那些關於進攻撤退的計畫，不提，天亮前他就會離開，沒有例外。

　　這樣的默契持續到大戰結束，直到他在決鬥中輸得一敗塗地，失去一切、自囚於紐蒙加德暗無天日的監牢裡。而經他摧殘的世界百廢待舉，卻重新活過來一般，人們狂歡慶賀，卻無人知曉他們心目中的英雄在這天埋葬了什麼。

　　這幾十年來他有意識地拒絕外界的消息，數十年的看守讓國際魔法聯合會派來的精英獄卒也有些鬆懈，他要獲得外界的資訊並非難事，但儘管他並沒有刻意留心，卻仍然忍不住地想要從破碎的報紙中找尋關於他的隻字片語：他知道他成為了校長，他擔任國際魔法聯合會英國分會主席，擊敗他的那些貢獻使他被推舉成為聯合會的榮譽主席⋯⋯

　　直到他再也不想細數光陰與數不清的未能見面的雨日時，他接到了最後的訃聞。

　　在那沒有鼻子的年輕小伙子找到他時，他不但沒告訴他Albus的墓在哪，還嘲笑了那年輕人的自不量力。當對方蒼白滿佈青筋的手舉起魔杖指向他時，他淡淡瞥向窗口一眼，欄桿後的天空，似乎又下起雨了。

　　而他準備好去見他，一如當年。


End file.
